


Only Girl

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [33]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He struggles against it, because the last thing he needs is another life tied to his.  Death comes way too easy out in the 'Zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyren/gifts).



> Written for seyren's [Five Minute Warning meme](http://seyren.dreamwidth.org/18359.html).

It doesn't take Poison long to realize that she's theirs.

He struggles against it, because the last thing he needs is another life tied to his. Death comes way too easy out in the 'Zones.

She doesn't understand. She follows him around, a little lost, locket and chain bright against her skin. He snaps and snarls, and she just stares back with wide eyes until something twists in his belly and he has to get out, leave—

"Stop it," Ghoul growls. "She needs us—"

"She _needs_ —" Poison interrupts, "—a family, one who can take care of her."

Ghoul glares at him. "You're an idiot," he says, and slams out of the diner.

Poison looks at her, sitting in the booth and coloring on scrap paper. He'd given her a handful of crayons from his secret stash of supplies and she's spent every spare moment on her artwork. She catches him watching and grins, holding up the picture she's drawn of the Killjoys, stick figure versions of Ghoul and Kobra, Jet and Poison and even Gerard. She put herself in the middle of them, standing between Ghoul and Poison, holding their hands.

He curses under his breath at the realization that it's much too late to go back to the way things were. 

-fin-


End file.
